


Cabin Fever

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Early Days, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It's the early days of your relationship with Flip, and he's finally able to do the one thing he's wanted for ages -- take you up to his family's cabin in the mountains, and fuck your brains out.





	1. Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 & 2 of this fic are brought to you by these respective prompts!   
"So what exactly happened between Flip/Reader at the cabin after the fight?"
> 
> "Tell us about the first time young Flip makes you come. (Like can't see straight from it type of coming)"
> 
> "Talk to me about how Flip came to be the pussy eating king. Please and thank you."
> 
> "I've had so many thots about flip it's turned into a very graphic dream of me waking him up with some oral....I mean if that isn't the life! How would our detective feel about you taking the initiative early in the morning..."

Your first time together had been…awful.

But awful in an endearing way, the way everything about Flip was endearing. Flip was more than eager to try again and get better, and so were you – except there wasn’t much opportunity when the both of you lived at home where parents were a very real danger to killing the mood.

Flip had been talking to Jimmy, who had never been shy about the number of women he dated and slept with, and Jimmy had given him some honest pointers and tips that Flip was dying to try out – one move in particular.

“So did you go down on her yet?” He asked one day while the two were grabbing lunch together, making Flip choke on his sandwich.

“Jesus Jimmy we’re in a diner.” He hissed, looking around to see if anyone overheard.

He was thankful that the diner was way too loud and busy for anyone to be paying any attention, but still, it definitely wasn’t the sort of place to have this conversation. Flip had hoped he could bring it up to his best friend on the car ride back home or something.

“Look, all I’m sayin’ is if you haven’t yet, you need to. She’ll go nuts for it! If you’re half as good a kisser as you say you are – ” Jimmy said, making Flip roll his eyes.

“Fuck you, I’m a great kisser.” He interrupted, to which Jimmy just ingored.

“Then she’s gonna freak out for it.” Jimmy finished, shoving a big bite of his burger into his mouth.

“I haven’t yet, we’ve only fucked the one time.” Flip explained lowly, making Jimmy nod in understanding. “But I am taking her to the cabin this weekend finally.”

“Oh yeah?” Jimmy asked with excitement in his eyes and a waggling eyebrow that made Flip laugh and blush into his pop as he took a sip.

“Yeah, we took the weekend off work and my parents gave me the key to the cabin so I’m gonna drive us over to Aspen, and hopefully not leave for three whole days.” He grinned, and Jimmy literally got up enough to smack Flip on the shoulder happily.

“This is perfect then! Okay, here’s what you do.” Jimmy started, sitting back down and gearing up for what was sure to be a graphic conversation.

“Jimmy really it’s okay – ” Flip tried, but Jimmy had already started.

“Don’t spend all your attention on her clit, okay? It stops being fun for her after a while and just hurts. It’s like the same feeling as sticking your dick in a vacuum cleaner, it ain’t fun.” He jabbed a fork in Flip’s direction, took an angry bite.

“Why the fuck would I stick my dick in a vacuum cleaner?” Flip asked, and Jimmy looked very much like he just realized what he said.

“Anyway,” He continued, “Obviously she’s gonna like it however _she_ likes it so the best thing is to ask her what she wants when you’re down there – for the love of god do not bite – communication is so sexy. Tell her how good she tastes too, it’ll make things less awkward.”

“You know, I don’t know if I like you talking about my girlfriend’s – ” Flip started, but Jimmy just waved him off.

“You’ll be thanking me on Monday man, I promise you. Now, when you’re down there, you can either go up and down or around in a circle _but _my secret weapon is I spell shit out.” Jimmy said, leaning back in his seat and looking like the most proud piece of shit Flip’d ever seen.

“What like with your tongue?” He asked, trying to figure out how that would even work.

“Yup. Drives girls nuts – and you got one thing I don’t got.” Jimmy said mysteriously.

“Oh yeah what’s that?” Flip just had to bite.

“Facial hair.” Jimmy pointed the fork in his direction again. “That goatee of yours rubbing against her thighs is gonna be fucking crazy. I gotta admit, I’m jealous.” He said, making Flip grin.

“Of her or of me?” He teased, and the both of you laughed.

“Oh fuck off.” Jimmy tossed a fry in his direction as Flip just laughed again.

That talk had only been a couple days ago, and now the two of you were on your way to the cabin. You looked so fucking cute all bundled up in your sweater and Flip’s jacket, munching on bugles and singing along to the radio. It was too cold up in the mountains to roll the window down, but Flip was sure you would’ve on any other occasion to get the wind in your hair.

It was dusk already, somehow. Flip was driving his truck and you’d been on the road for just about three hours now, which meant the cabin _should_ be right around the corner.

Just like magic, it was, and your eyes went wide when you saw how big it was. You had an image in your head of a tiny log cabin perched in the woods somewhere, not at all the thing of beauty before you. The A-frame cabin was the size of a regular single-story house, and it sat on a flat piece of land that was right next to a pond. So close in fact, that a deck had been built with a small ladder for Flip’s family to swim in the pond if they wanted.

He had called ahead to the neighbors who looked over the cabin when the family wasn’t using it, and asked if they could turn all the lights on to make it more of a welcoming arrival. They had, and the soft orange light from lanterns made the cabin glow and look more homey and comfortable than you could have thought possible.

“Do you like it?” Flip asked, and you nodded, beamed a big smile at him.

“I love it, it’s gorgeous!” You gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car and grabbing your dufflebag from the trunk.

“Good.” Flip said, taking the bag from you so you wouldn’t have to carry it.

The two of you went right up to the bedroom, wasting absolutely no time. Flip dropped the bags right near the door and locked up, then carried you to his room. He couldn’t get his hands off of you, didn’t want to part from you for a moment, even as he dumped you onto the mattress with a nervous chuckle. 

“Flip!” You laughed back, pushing your hair out of your face as his hands were already working on getting your clothes off.

“Fuck you’re so pretty.” He sighed against your lips, revealing your skin to him underneath all your layers.

Never in a million fucking years did he think he’d have such a woman in his bed, such a perfect woman as you. You reached for him, hands grabbing at air as a sign that you wanted him closer, and he shucked off all his clothes as fast as he could before climbing onto the bed with you.

“Touch me?” You asked, breathless and desperate as he kissed you, his hot mouth warming your skin and bringing the most beautiful noises from your throat.

“Oh I’m gonna do a helluva lot more than just that baby.” Flip grinned, thinking about what Jimmy had told him. “Do you trust me?” He asked, as he began kissing and kissing and kissing down your chest, stomach, thighs.

“Of course I do ohmygod – Flip!” You tensed up instinctively, shy about something you’d never done before.

“It’s okay, just relax, relax for me.” He kissed along your inner thighs as he pushed them open, ran his nose in the crease where your thigh and your hips met, breathed you in.

You smelled like pure sex, and this close, he could see just how wet you were for him. It made his whole body on fire, and he hadn’t even done anything yet. Tentatively, he licked up your slit and you let out a gasp, a hand already flying down to tangle in his hair.

He looked up at you, had to look over the sight of your perfect tits to see you biting your lip, eyes shut, waiting waiting waiting for him to do more.

“You have to tell me, tell me what you like.” Flip said, as he pushed his tongue to part your folds, used his hands to hold you open while he started stroking your pussy with his tongue.

He started with just the up and down motion of his tongue, careful not to be too rough on your clit when he got up to it. He did give it a gentle swirl of his tongue before moving on, not wanting to fuck anything up. You moaned, and your thighs twitched around his head, and he could feel his cock starting to leak just from the sounds you were making.

“You taste fucking fantastic.” Flip groaned against your skin once your slick really started to collect on his tongue. It wasn’t a lie, he hadn’t experienced anything like this and wasn’t anticipating it being so sweet the way that you were.

You didn’t answer, but a lot of the tension dropped from your hips, and that made Flip smile against you. He moved on to the circling of his tongue for a little while, before starting to spell shit out the way Jimmy told him to.

He went down the alphabet and when he got to the letter _F _your fist tightened in his hair.

“Do that again! Flip _please_ do it again.” You begged, and he grinned, happy that he was able to elicit that sort of response from you.

That encouraged him, he was so eager, so so so eager to please you, and he buried his face between your legs and wrote the first letter of his name in your cunt over and over again until you were starting to gasp for air and shout out.

“Oh, oh holy shit – yes, yesyesyesyesyes – !” Your back arched, you literally pushed your hips into his mouth, and Flip couldn’t help but grin.

He finally gave a hard suck to your clit and he could _feel _it when you came. Your thighs clamped shut around his head and the hand in his hair was almost painfully tight as your chest rose and fell in rapid succession, eyes screwed tight. He tasted it too, the way you gushed – gushed! – onto his tongue. He stayed down there and lapped it up, swallowed down every drop you gave him, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

He leaned back and admired your pussy, admired the way there were scratch marks blossoming from his beard on your thighs. He kissed them, tried soothing them with his tongue, but you were pulling him up to kiss him deeply.

“I’m sorry.” You panted against his lips, but he couldn’t figure out what for.

“Don’t be! Don’t be, I’m not finished with you yet.” He promised, kissed you while he made a show of stroking his cock.

“How do you want me?” You grinned, making him shake his head.

“Just like this, I want to see you, let me see those tits of yours.” He sucked one of your nipples into his mouth, squeezed your other breast in his big hands. “Fuck they’re so perfect, how are you real?”

“I’m real, I’m yours; I’m only yours.” You laughed, blissed out, as you let him touch and taste.

His cock pressed against your thigh, and you wrapped a hand around it, jerked him off just a little, just enough to keep him hard and leaking.

“Do you feel that? Feel how fucking hard you make me?” Flip asked against your skin, groaned into your mouth.

“You’re so sexy I can’t – I need you now.” You whined, making Flip’s brain short-circuit.

“You need me?” He asked, heart beating fast. He loved you, fuck he loved you, and he needed you more than anyone – to hear you say it back was like a dream.

“Yeah, I need you, please? Please Flip fuck me.” You begged, and he didn’t need to be told twice.

Because you had already came, you were relaxed and he slid in so easily, worked his cock into you with no problem and bottomed out with a deep groan.

“Oh. My. God.” His hips had a mind of their own, needing to move and be as deep inside you as he could, as he could possibly manage.

“Good?” You asked with a laugh, as he leaned down to kiss the spot between your breasts, rest his forehead on your shoulder, being completely enveloped in the wet heat of your pussy.

“Yeah, shit you’re tight.” He gasped with a laugh of his own, one that dissolved into a moan as his hips moved faster and faster.

He corralled your legs around his hips, yanked you down the mattress to get deeper, get a better angle. He knew he was big, he knew you liked how big he was, fuck the way you were crying for him had his blood boiling, had him losing himself in his pleasure.

“Right there, oh fuck, don’t stop!” Your eyes flew open when he found your g-spot, and Flip never felt more proud in his whole fucking life than he did when your mouth dropped open, feeling _that _fucking good.

“(Y/N), holy shit (Y/N).” He couldn’t believe any of this was real, any of it was happening as he fucked you. His hips found a rhythm that worked, not too brutal but not slow and sweet either. He swore he could see the buldge of his cock in you, but that was maybe just him being so out of it.

You were clinging onto him for dear life, your toes curled against his back from where he had hooked your legs around him. He sucked on your neck and you dug your hands into the meat of his shoulders as he slammed the headboard against the wall, dragged the prettiest moans and cries and shouts from your lips.

“Flip I’m gonna come I’m gonna, fuck I’m so close I can feel it – ” You started, but he just turned to kiss the corner of your mouth, wanted to let you know it was okay.

“Come for me, come on, let me feel you let me make you come – ” He babbled, he bit down onto the spot where your neck and shoulder met, reached a hand down and rolled your clit between his fingers and you came so hard that you accidentally jackknifed and headbutted Flip right in the face.

“Oh!” You were dizzy with your orgasm, so much so that you didn’t even realize you had collided with your boyfriend.

“Oh shit – ” Flip came in you just from the surprise of it all, not registering any pain, just so overwhelmed with the feeling of your cunt clenching around him.

He fucked you through it, milked the both of your orgasms for everything he could, before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of you.

Flip was breathing hard when he finally pulled out, and looked up at you with hopeful eyes.

“Was that – ” He started but you pushed a hand to his mouth to silence him.

“’Wait.” You said softly, desperately, eyes still shut and biting your lip like you were concentrating.

“…Are you okay?” Flip asked, suddenly concerned that he had done something wrong, that he had hurt you in any way.

“Yeah, I just…didn’t know it could feel like that.” You said, before breaking out into a fit of blissful giggles.

“Yeah?” He asked, realization dawning on him with a grin that you were savoring that feeling, the feeling _he _gave you, that _he _made happen.

“Yeah.” You laughed, rolling over him and bracing yourself on the mattress as you caged him under your arms, “And I get this for three more days?” You asked as you kissed him.

“If you want it.” He nodded quickly, arms looping around your back and pulling you down to be flush against his chest.

He wondered if you could hear how fast his heart was beating, from pure joy and satisfaction.

“I’m never gonna not want this.” You propped your chin up on his chest, and pressed gentle smooches to his chin, laughing at the way the skin of his neck bunched up when he tried looking down at you from that angle.

“I’ll give it to you whenever, you just gotta ask and I’ll fuck you just like this – even better next time.” He promised, as snow softly fell outside.

Nothing felt more perfect in the whole entire world in that moment, with you in his arms, in his bed.

“I love you.” You said, so sure of the words you were saying, so completely confident in them that Flip didn’t even have to pinch himself to believe it.

“I love you too.” He said back, making your whole face erupt into a grin.

He rolled you both over onto your sides, kissed you some more and then with the softest press of a kiss to your eyelids, he asked,

“Can I eat you out again?”

Making the both of you erupt into giggles that soon turned into moans once more.

It was going to be a long weekend, but Flip couldn’t be any more excited.


	2. Fever

When you awoke it was with a slight frown. This was the last morning you and Flip would be at the cabin, the last chance to be completely and utterly together before having to return to Colorado Springs, have to return to life, to work. You didn’t want it to end, didn’t want the fairy tale to be over.

The past three days had been filled with so much fun – fucking yes, all over the place – but genuine fun. Flip had taken you hiking and you had built a snowman and made snow angels and he had hunted and fished for your dinner which you happily cooked. It was so quiet in the mountains, at the cabin, and you didn’t want to go back to a busy life at the library and police station.

As sad as you were, you knew you still had today, the last day before having to pack up and hit the road back home.

You took in a deep breath, let the cool air fill your lungs, crisp and icy, before exhaling slowly. You found yourself laying on your side, with you boyfriend pressed firmly against your back. And it wasn’t just your boyfriend, but his cock, hard and straining, resting hot and heavy against the backs of your thighs from where he had tucked you against him.

Flip had been such a generous lover, during this trip. You’d never been eaten out before in your entire life and suddenly with him it was like the only thing he ever wanted to do. You couldn’t get enough of it, and you were starting to wonder the implications of that – how would you go on without sitting on his face every minute of the day?

Experimentally, you shifted your hips back, wiggled them ever so gently against his crotch. You were both naked of course, lying on the big soft bed in his room, the only sound you could hear was dying embers of the night’s fire crackling and spitting. He grumbled something unintelligible, and you grinned.

He had been so kind, so generous, so hungry for you all weekend – wouldn’t it be nice to return the favor?

Granted, you had only ever sucked his cock once, and it…hadn’t gone well. But Flip only got better and better each time he went down on you, each time he explored your cunt with his lips and tongue and fingers, so you thought, practice makes anything perfect, didn’t it?

“Flip?” You asked, so soft, not wanting to wake him up accidentally. No, you wanted to give him a good morning, a great morning. You wanted to make this last day worth it.

The hardest challenge was getting out of his grip, you found with an amused smile. He didn’t like to let you go, clingy, even at night, even asleep. The more you tried to slip out of his arms, the tighter he wound them shut around your middle. But oh he was so hard the poor thing, so so hard against you. Your mouth salivated at the thought of waking him up with your lips around his cock, and when you set your mind to something, you damn well did it.

Carefully, ever so carefully, you reached behind your back and felt around for his cock. It was practically swollen, and you did your best to stroke him off just enough to bring him to the edge of sleep, to that place in between consciousness and dreams, to where he could let you free for just long enough to change positions.

And it worked, his lips parted with a thick click, arms slackening just just just enough for you to turn around, to kiss down his body like he had done to you the first night at the cabin.

He had such an impressive physique, you thought, all of him muscular and firm. The training at the police academy had done him well, had done him very well. His chest rose and fell evenly, until your tongue and lips and teeth moved farther south, until you were level with his cock, practically hanging off the edge of the bed. You admired him for a moment, the way his strong thighs had a light dusting of dark hair, the way they twitched and tensed.

You ran a finger down his happy trail, up and down, lightly scratching at it. You smiled, it made his cock jump. It was, for lack of a better word, leaking. Pearly white fluid collecting at the very tip of his dick, right at the head there. You continued to trace his lower stomach while you let your tongue lap it up.

It was salty, but not unpleasant, not enough to deter you from continuing to do it anyway. Your other hand came up to hold the base of his cock steady, and you wrapped your lips around the head entirely, just the head, just the tip.

Flip moaned then, his hips pushing upwards in short little bucks, not entirely awake yet. You pulled off of him and smiled, nuzzled your face against his cock, rubbing your cheek against it.

You jerked him off, just enough to get those hips of his moving, to get his brow to pinch in, to get him moaning. You wondered if he thought this was a dream, if he was dreaming of you.

You decided to wake him up for real.

Licking a broad stripe up his shaft you captured as much of his cock as you could, and gave a hard suck and moaned around him, a combination that had his eyes flying open, had his hands shooting down to grab a hold of your head, your hair.

“Holy shit.” His mouth drops even wider, a perfect O as you take in deep breaths through your nose, as you deep-throat him, as you stretch around him.

“Mmmm.” You try your best not to smile, because if you smile you’ll choke, choke on his big fucking cock that you’ve managed to bury nearly all the way. Your hand makes up for the inch or two you just can’t get, and the vibrations of the sound make him thrust his hips more purposefully, more intentionally.

One of his hands grip your hair tight, splays against your skull and closes in a fist to hold you in place as he fucks your face, as he shifts himself so that he can plant his feet on the mattress and use those strong thighs of his to squeeze against your ears.

“Good morning.” He groans, and that makes your heart flutter – because despite how gross you’re both being, how sweaty and slick and spit covered you’re both becoming, he still wants to be sweet with you, still wants to greet you warmly. The greeting doesn’t last long, before melting into incoherent groaning, chest heaving, “Fuck, (Y/N), fuck.”

You didn’t let up, instead you swallowed him down down down, relaxed your throat and let yourself open up to him. You had asked around discreetly, had read illicit books on the subject. You had been determined to get it right, to do “all the right things that will drive your man wild.”

The headline of the article’s didn’t seem to be lying, at least.

Flip was now flushed down to his navel, growling and groaning as he thunked his head back against the pillows, especially when your hand slipped down to stroke at his balls. He moaned long and low as you rolled them in your hand, as you sucked his cock and hummed around him.

He was so fucking big, you kept forgetting that, somehow kept forgetting how long and _wide _his cock was. It felt incredible while it fucked into you, as he used your face to chase his own pleasure, as he punched the air in and out of your throat in a way that you knew would make you hiccup when you were done, but your jaw was beginning to ache from having it so wide.

The thought of him fucking you made your cunt clench, made you grow wet. The whole time you’d been growing more and more wet, turned on by the size and smell and taste of him. You did your best to press your thighs together, knowing you’d get taken care of soon. Flip was so good at taking care of you, at fucking you blind, at fucking you hoarse. This was for him, your pussy could drool all it wanted, this was for him.

You decided to improvise just a little, and tapped out slightly. You pulled off of his cock with only the smallest bit of a gag as it slid out of your throat, spit stringing all over the place. Flip looked at you with wide eyes, shuffled up the bed to give you more space, to give you whatever you wanted, and when he saw you pushing your tits together he literally took your pillow and placed it over his head to let out a big, “Fuck!”

Mouth free to do as you pleased, you laughed as he rolled you around and around the bed, as he got you underneath him, as you pressed your tits together and he fucked them, slid his cock in between your cleavage, still sticky and wet from your spit.

He was mesmerized by the sight of it, almost as much as he had been with it going deeper down your throat. He watched the head of his cock poking out of the top of your tits, watched as it appeared and disappeared as he ground his dick between your perfect breasts.

Your nipples were hard and the friction was starting to chafe, it was going to leave you red all over. But you knew it was just another opportunity for him to take your tits into his mouth, into his hands, to soothe and calm you once the dirty work had its chance.

“I’m gonna come on your perfect tits,” He warned, looking wild, hair all tossed around from sleep, face blotchy splotchy flushed, lips red and swollen from where he had bitten them while you were busy bringing him to the very brink of orgasm, “I’m gonna come all over you.”

You nodded, licked your lips and arched your back.

“Do it, please – please come on me.” You faulted only for a moment as his hand came down around your throat, holding your jaw, prying your mouth open.

“Will you eat it?” He asked, delirious, hungry, desperate. He was covered in sweat, it was dripping off of him despite the cool air, like he had a fever, like he was sick with his want for you.

“Huh?” You asked, not understanding for a minute, brain addled and dizzy and hazy.

He licked his lips and thrust into your cleavage with a little more desperation, he was getting close, you could tell, could tell by the way his hand squeezed at your throat, how his other hand pinched at your nipple. You wondered if you could come like that, tits fucked raw.

“My come, will you eat it? Can I come on your mouth?” He asked, clarifying, and something about that thrilled you, made your cunt drip steadily onto the sheets and you nodded as best as you could while being pinned down.

“Oh – yes, yeah I’ll eat it, I’ll swallow all of it, give it to me.” You begged, because you would, you would.

And he did, come all over your tits and chin, getting some in your mouth in great big arcs of his come. It was hot, and that didn’t surprise you, everything about Flip was overheated, everything. He came with a long groan, jerked off his cock and aimed it at your lips, as more and more pulsed out of him and onto your skin.

It splattered on your nipples and in the well made by the pit of your throat, and Flip scooped it all up with shaking hands to smear it against your open tongue. Just like the beads of precoma that you had licked up at the beginning of all this, he was salty and tangy but not overly bitter, which was surprising considering what you had read, and how much he smoked.

You lapped it all up, sucked on his fingers to get every last drop. Something in you was sad you were swallowing his come and that it wouldn’t be pumped into your cunt, it almost felt like a waste. Almost.

Speaking of your cunt, Flip tweaked your nipples enough to make your hips lift, and for the first time that morning he had the frame of mind to touch you, to run his fingers through the folds of your pussy.

“Pretty girl, you’re so wet.” He murmured, low and soft and sweet as he pushed those fingers inside of you, big thumb on your clit.

He had learned all your favorite spots over the past couple days, learned exactly where to touch you to make you cry out for him, and he was taking advantage of that.

But he did so leisurely, blissed out and warm from his own orgasm, and that tension only built up your own more and more.

“Let me.” He said, and you gave yourself over to him happily, eagerly, as he latched onto one of your nipples and sucked at your breast while his hand slid nearly all the way inside you, four big fingers curving against your walls. Your hand combed into his hair, held him against your chest as he gripped your hip with his free hand.

You knew that he’d be ready to fuck you for real in no time at all, but there was something dangerously addictive about the steady and sure pace he set. The squelch of it was music to both of your ears, and you moaned for him, for the slow sweet torture that was him dragging out your orgasm as long as he could, before it crashed over you by surprise.

“Fuck.” You gasped out, a sound that he abandoned your breast for, kissed you instead.

The two of you made out for a little while, kissed and slid your tongues against one another, smeared come between you and stuck together with spit and sweat. You kissed and kissed until you both came down from your high, until your bladders demanded attention as did your stomachs.

“Guess what?” Flip asked suddenly, leaving you to crack an eye open at him as he sat up, as he stuck his face up to the window.

“What?” You asked, propping yourself up on an elbow, fully aware of how crazy you must have looked, with your face a blotchy mess and your hair all over the place, tangled and knotted from the events of the morning, bruises and bite marks leftover from the events of the night before.

“We’re snowed in.” Flip grinned, devious, and your heart thudded.

“Oh yeah?” You asked, believing him but wanting to see for yourself, joining him at the window where indeed there was just a great wall of white.

“Yeah. It’ll take an extra day or two for someone to come get us.” Flip said, smoothing his hands down your sides, before pulling you back down to the bed.

“Oh no.” You said with a grin, not displeased at all, that grin turning into a laugh as Flip buried himself under the covers, “Where are you going?”

You found your answer soon enough, as he looped his arms under your thighs and pulled you flush down onto the bed, legs spread for him as he licked his lips, only inches away from your still very slick and swollen pussy.

“You had your breakfast, I want mine.” He said simply, before grinning against you, the two of you thrilled to know that this wouldn’t be the end of your weekend together – not by a long shot.


End file.
